Such a cervical support is disclosed in DE-B-24 04 683. Although this cervical support has proved to be successful in practice the partially stabilising means lack adaptability to the requirements of the patient's condition.
The problem of such lack of adaptability is not solved in the case of a cervical support which is disclosed in DE-U-70 46 248. This cervical support, which is adapted to the neck and shoulder parts is divided by a vertically disposed, releasable fastener. Since the cervical support is made of leather or of a textile material built in and/or removable stiffening elements are provided to compensate for the lack of rigidity of the material of the cervical support.